Just Breathe
by Satan's Illegitimate Daughter
Summary: PRDT,Songfic: It's 2 AM and she's still awake. Song used: Breath 2 AM by Anna Nalick


_Disclaimer: _I don't own the show Power Rangers, nor do I own the song Breath (2 AM), they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from my creative endeavor.

_A/N:_My first story. Please read and review with what you honestly think. All comments and criticism will be taken, thought over and appreciated.

_

* * *

_

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

Kira Ford jumped when her phone rang, wondering _'who would be calling a 2 AM?'_

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kira?" the person on the other end responded.

"Kylee?" Kira tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Kira, I need your help."

_  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason  
_

It was the eyes of the others in the clinic that got to her. They were all there for the very same reason, no had the right to judge anymore. They were all guilty of the same crime, even if they were just waiting for some else to be done.

_  
'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

'_Breath, Kira, Breath. You'll be out of this place soon enough.'_That mantra was what got Kira sitting in that place. A place she never wanted to set foot in again. Kira left feeling the same amount of guilt Kylee did. _'I can't believe I just let her do that.'_

_  
May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Aint been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

The last thing Kira wanted that night was to get the phone call she got. It seems that her brother to drunk to drive home, and the like the good sister she is, she goes to take him home.

"Josh, you have a problem," she sighed to her brother for what must have been the millionth time.

"I know Kira. But I don't remember the lat time I was sober," he slurred to her before passing out in her car.

_  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
but, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Want to hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.  
_

Kira loved her brother, she really did, but she was sick of picking him up from random bars every other night. She remembers the older brother she used to have, Josh was the one who taught her how to play the guitar, and inspired her love of music. Kira would give anything to see her brother smile again.

_  
'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe  
_

Life was hard for Joshua Ford after his fiancée had died, something he never really got over. Kira knew that, but, of course, that didn't keep her from wishing. Kira wish life had been better for Josh, losing his mother at 10 and his fiancée on his wedding day didn't make anything easier. They was so young when they got engaged, then she died on his 21st birthday.

_  
There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.  
_

Life, it's a funny thing. It seems like no matter how far you get, you'll never make it out ahead, and turning around and quitting the race just isn't an option. Why does it take so much more to live than it does to survive?

_  
2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to_

Inspiration hits at the weirdest time, and that is why Kira Ford is still awake at 2 AM. Song writing was always so easy to her, unless it was a time like now coming off writer's block. Now, if she could only say what she wanted to…

_  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

It's always nerve-wracking to be in front of a crowd, even if you know nearly every one there. Kira poured her soul into her songs, it was up to the crowed on how they would react. So, like always Kira takes a deep breath and begins.

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

Yeah, all she has to do is keep breathing.


End file.
